five_nights_at_kaseysfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Night's At Kasey's: The Movie
Characters Ryder (Animatronic) / Ryder Ranger (Animatronic) / Ranger Kasey Brown (Animatronic) / Kasey Skye (Animatronic) / Skye Rosey (Animatronic) / Rosey Ashley (Animatronic) - on in the Movie Young Ashley (Miller) ( Ashley Miller's Mother ) Ashley (Ryder & Ranger's 6 year old Sister) Kasey Brown's Pizzeria Entertainment Owner The Sercirity Guard William Afton Police Officer's # 1,2,3 Brownie the Animatronic Pup Spring Ryder the Animatronic Human/Kid Places/Locations Kasey Brown's Pizza Entertainment ~ More Coming Soon ~ '' Movie Plot ''TBD Movie Transcript (After the logo of Paramount Pictures We go to Nickelodeon Movies where we see a bouncing logo of Nickelodeon comes down and Kasey Brown coming toward. She then starts Growling, then doing her Animatronic Scream attacking it carving the word "Movies" from under the Nickelodeon logo as it says "Nickelodeon Movies" the screen slowly fades black, and slowly showing red glowing eyes from Kasey Brown Then we go the beginning of this movie) "Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies Present" "A Spin Master Entertainment Production" Movie Title: " FIVE NIGHT'S AT KASEY'S: THE MOVIE " (Ring, Ring, Ring....) 911 Operator: 911, what's your emergency? Kasey Brown Pizzeria Entertainment Owner: Hi, this is the owner of Kasey Brown Pizzeria Entertainment, we got 2 kids and 5 Pups missing at the restaurant 911 Operator: Don't worry we're on our way to investigate Kasey Brown Pizzeria Entertainment Owner: Thank you (then it goes to where it all began) - ~ Movie Start Date: March 19th, 1923 ~ : Ashley(Jr.): *Ducking down* Ranger: (anger throwing a pillow at Ashley) (the pillow then misses Ashley) - '' Ashley: Ha! You missed! Ranger: Grrrrr! (Continuing throwing pillows at Ashley but keeps missing) Ashley: Ha, your terrible at throwing Ranger! Ranger: You'll pay! (Throws a pillow at Ashley) ''(the pillow hits Ashley in the face, Ranger starts laughing) Ranger: (laughing): Ha! Who's terrible at throwing now? hahahaha!! Ashley: Grrrr! (Picks up a pillow and throws it at Ranger) (the pillow hits Ranger in the face) Ashley: (laughing hard) - HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ranger: (madly takes the pillow off had face and madly looking at Ashley) Ashley: HAHAHAHAHA- .... *Gulps* Ranger: (drops the pillow down beside him) - (starts running after Ashley) Ashley: (Screaming and running around in the living room) (Ranger Continues running after Ashley, and Ashley Continues Running away from Ranger and screaming tile Ryder enters the room) - '' Ryder: *enters the room with his ears closed* Ashley: (runs over to Ryder and hides behind him) Ranger: (runs over to get Ashley) ''(Ranger tries to get around Ryder to get Ashley, but she goes to different sides of Ryder, which makes Ranger more madder, then when Ashley runs away from Ryder, Ranger goes to run after Ashley, Ryder then grabs a hold of Ranger's shirt from behind him) -'' Ryder: Ranger...Ranger....RANGER!! Ranger: (annoyed): What Zack Ryder: how about you just try to calm down? Ranger: (upset)-(mumbling under his breath): Grrrrr.......fine Ryder: (slowly let's go of Ranger's shirt) .. Ranger: ...(goes to run after Ashley) Ryder: (Chase's down Ranger and Tackles him): Ranger I mean it!! Ashley is only 6, you have to be nice to her! Ranger: I DON'T HAVE TO!!!! SHE'S SUCH A BABY AND I NEED TO TEACH HER A LESSON!!!! .. GET OFF OF ME!!!!! Ryder: Not unless, you start changing and be a lot nicer Ranger: yeah, whatever, fine I'll be nicer Ryder: You better!! ... (Gets off of Ranger) ''(Ranger gets up madly mumbling and stomps away) '' **** ''(it is now night time, and a storm is happening): '' Ashley: (scared Gulp) ... (Bright lighting and loud thunder): Ahhhh!!! ''(Ashley tightly hugs her golden Teddy bear and runs out of her room to Ranger's room) '' Ashley: (Nervously) R-Ranger? .... Ranger wake up Ranger: (grumpy waking up) What! ... What is it! Ashley: The storm is kinda scaring me and keeping me awake...c-can I sleep with you? Ranger: (Grumpy) you woke me up because a little storm is scaring you!!!!!??NO.. YOU CAN'T SLEEP WITH ME!! ''(Ranger gets out of bed madly walks over to Ashley and pushing her out of his room) Ranger: (mad) how about you go wake up and bug Zack! (Slams the door shut) Ashley: (sighs)....(walks over and into Ryder's room)... R-Ryder? Ryder: Uh? What? *Yawns* Hey Ashley...you okay what's wrong? Ashley: the storm is kinda scaring me...c-c-can I sleep with you? ... I asked Ranger, but he yelled at me Ryder: *rolls his eyes* yeah, he's very mean and a bully, And of course you can sleep with me Ashley: (happy) R-really? Ryder: yep (moves a little to the side) Ashley (gets in the bed with Ryder) thanks Ryder (hugs him) your the best Ryder: (smiles) No problem Ashley. ￼ (Ryder and Ashley goes to sleep) ..... Next day '' **** ''June 19th, 1987 Kasey: Uh!? Are you kidding me, the party is at the Pizzeria again!? Ranger: ( a little Upset): Yep .. Kasey: Grrrr .... The first time was exciting .. he second time was okay .. the third time was getting kinda old .... NOW IT'S SUPER OLD!!!! Rosey: yeah!! Chase: we're to old to be going to that Pizzeria again. I can't show myself there again, it's Embarrassing for us! Ranger: I know, but it's not my decision ... (Mad) it's Ashley's Decision Snowflake: that place is Soooo old! Ranger: (gets an idea) .. *evil smile* I got an idea Kasey, Chase, Snowflake, Skye, Rosey: .... We're listening Ranger: *evil smile* how about we teach her how to grow up. When we get there, just follow my lead Kasey, Chase, Snowflake, Skye, Rosey: *evil smile a little* Okay **** the Pizzeria '' Ashley: (excited voice) yes we're here! Ranger, Kasey, Chase, Snowflake, Skye, Rosey: (Mad groan/sigh) Ryder: (Whisper) Hey you 6 be nice, It's her birthday! Ranger: (clenching her teeth) We know ''(Ryder, Ranger, Chase, Kasey, Snowflake, Skye, Rosey, and Ashley walked into the Pizzeria) Ranger: (mad sigh) .... Wow the Pizzeria didn't really change as much Kasey: (Not amused) Yep ... The same boring place Ryder: I'll go order the pizza Ashley: (happy) I'll come with you Ryder Ryder: Okay, (looks at the others) do you guys wanna come with us? Ranger: (pretending to be happy) No thanks we'll be over there. (Turns his head and sticks his tongue out in disgust) Ryder: Okay, we'll be back in a few minutes, C'mon Ashley (starting to walk away) Ashley: (happy) I'm coming Ryder, I'm right behind you (follows him) (Ranger, Kasey, Snowflake, Skye, Rosey, and Chase keeps on their fake smiles until Ryder and Ashley are fully gone) '' Ranger: (smiling) ..... (Mad) C'mon guys let's go over there Kasey, Snowflake, Rosey, Skye, Chase: (nods in agreement,) ''(Ranger, Kasey, Snowflake, Rosey, Skye, Chase walks over to the dinning area room and over to the stage where Spring Ryder and Brownie is on the stage preforming. Spring Ryder is placing the Gutair and Brownie is holding her Mic singing) Chase: the thing that creeps me off is that they keep looking down at us every couple of Minutes .. Kasey: (shivers in creepy) yeah Ranger: (Looking up at the two animatronics, with his arms crossed, and not happy) Yep, that's why I don't like coming back here... But we have no choice to. And the most creepist thing is that the taller one has Ryder in his name like Zack's (shivers) Skye: So what's the plan Ranger: (Kneels down to Kasey, Skye, Rosey, Chase, and Snowflake) (Whispering) Okay, When Zack is away from Ashley, we can walk up to her and scare her. And we'll just go forawrd from there Snowflake: That plan dosn't sound good Kasey: Yeah Ranger: (looking at Kasey & Snowflake a little mad) I said we will go forward from there! Kasey & Snowflake: (startled/a little scared) Okay Sorry! Ranger: Yeah you better. (Stands up) Or you'll also be another one Kasey & Snowflake: (Gulp) (Ashley is at one of the dinning tables talking to one of her friends Emily) Emily: Happy birthday Ashley Ashley: thanks Emily Emily: how old are you now? .. like - Ashley: 7 ... I'm Seven today Emily: Wow cool. Ashley: (yawn) Emily: (giggles) tired ? Ashley: Yep Emily: Brother and pup problems again? Ashley: Even worse! Ranger, Kasey, Skye, Snowflake, Rosey, and Chase is slowly and meanly Torchering Emily: wow ... Ashley: yep ... (Yawns) .. but Ryder and Goldie is keeping me safe Emily: Ryder you other brother ... And your stuffed bear? Ashley: Yeah .. (yawns) it helps me calm down during scared and hard times I face Emily: Oh ... Cool Ranger, Kasey, Chase, Skye, Snowflake, Rosey: (Walks up to Ashley) Ranger: (in a playful/angry tone) Hey loser happy birthday! Kasey: (in a teasing voice) Yeah happy birthday! Ashley: (shaking nervously) Ranger, Pups ... Stop Chase: (teasing) Yeah guys let's stop she's going to cry (giggles) Ashley: (shaking nervously & hugging her teddy bear tightly) I-I-I mean it ... Or I'll tell Ryder Ranger: (madly) if you wanna keep that bear, you won't tell Zack a living soul! Ashley: (Gulps) Emily: Hey guys be nice to her for a once, it's Ashley's Birthday!! Snowflake: Stay out of this!!!!!!! Skye: Wow Ashley it's really Embarrassing that you need your friend to stand up for you Ranger: yeah you need to start to stand up for yourself...hey guys I have a idea! Let's take Ashley to the stage so she can see the Animatronics up close she'll love it Ashley: (tearing Up) No leave me alone! (Ranger, Kasey, Rosey, Chase, Snowflake, and Rosey picks Ashley up and takes her to the Show stage) Ashley: (still tearing Up) Stop! Put me down! Ranger: You heard the young lady, she wants to give Spring Ryder a big kiss. Ashley: (Sobbing) No I don't .. please put me down!! Ryder: Hey guys - ... Uh? Where is Ashley, and the others? Emily: (Panicing) (pointing to the Show stage) Their over there! Ranger and the Pups are taking her to the stage. And I don't know what their going to do to her!! Ryder: WHAT!? (Looks at the show Stage and See's the others) HEY STOP !!! (Running over to the stage area) WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ASHLEY!!!??? Ranger: Oh hey Zack. Don't worry we won't hurt her. We're just trying to ￼stop her about acting like a baby alot Ashley: (sobbing) Ryder help! Ranger: okay guys on three ... One! Ryder: You better stop right now!!!! The Pizzeria Owner: Hey Kids, Hey Pups stop! Ranger: ..Two! Ryder: RANGER, PUPS LISTEN TO ME!!!!! The Pizzeria Owner: Stop!!! Ranger: three! (Ranger, Kasey, Chase, Skye, Snowflake, and Rosey Puts Ashley's head in Spring Ryder's mouth) Ashley: (crying) Ranger, Pups I'm Scared!! (The Spring Ryder's mouth bites down on Ashley's head hardly making her bleed badly and making her go unconscious, then a few seconds later the crowd people starts horrifying Screaming) Ranger, Kasey, Chase, Skye, Rosey, Snowflake: (eyes wide & Mouth open in shock) ...... Ryder: (sobbing) LOOK WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE DONE!!!!! Ranger: (sobbing) I-I-I ... I didn't mean to! ... I just wanted her to grow up ... I'm Sorry!!! I'm So Sorry!!!! Kasey: (Sobbing/Freaking out) WHAT HAVE WE DONE!!! Chase: (Sobbing/Freaking out) We we're just joking around!!! Ryder: (Crying) WELL YOUR JOKING AROUND MAYBE GOT ASHLEY GET KILLED!!!!! (the police and paramedics men started coming into the Pizzeria) - Police Man #2: Every one please exit the Pizzeria right now. (The Paramedics gets Ashley's mouth out of the Animatronics Mouth, they got her on the Stretcher. Her face was very bloody and cuted badly) Ryder: (Covering his mouth & tears going down his cheek) Oh God! Snowflake: (Trying not to gag) Ranger: Oh God ... Ashley? ... Ashley?! Paramedic Man #1: We got to take her to the hosptial Ryder: (Crying) .. Is she probely dead? Paramedic Man #1: I don't know, we have to take her to the hospital and do some tests on her to find out ... (Turns to Ranger) - (a little mad/Disgusted) What ever you were trying to do ... I hope your happy Ranger: (Sadly looks down) (Sad Sigh) (The Paramedics puts her in the ambulance and takes her to the hospital) *** (Ranger, Ryder, Kasey, Chase, Rosey, Snowflake, and Skye is waiting in the waiting room of the hospital) '' Ranger: (Walking back and forth inpatient and lightly and quietly sobbing) .... Kasey: (Quiet sigh) Chase: (Quiet sniffle) Ryder: .... (Anger sigh) .... (Stands up and faces Ranger and the 4 pups) This is all your fault !!!! Ranger, Chase, Kasey, Rosey, Snowflake, Skye: (Looks at Ryder) ... Ryder: (Lightly sobbing) - If you never have done your ridiculous mean act.. this would never have happened!!! Ranger, Skye, Chase, Kasey, Rosey, Snowflake, Skye: (looks down) ... Ryder: ... (Lightly sniffle) ..... I'm going outside for alone time. (Walks outsides) Ranger: .... (Sniffles) ... (Sighs) .. Zack is right Skye, Kasey, Rosey, Snowflake, Chase: (looks up at Ranger) .. Ranger: If we never have done this ... Ashley wouldn't be here in the hospital .... But it's mainly my fault .... I was the one that came up with the idea..... you pups shouldn't be yelled at .... I should be the one..... Snowflake: Ranger it's also our fault too Rosey: Yeah, because we were also went along with your idea too. ''(W.I.P)￼ ￼￼ Category:Five Night's At Kasey's Movies Category:Stories/Movies that has the animatronics in it